User talk:Athena Hawkins/Archive 1
Bikini Babes so here you go yeah some of it is kind of wonky and what not but if i ever get around to coloring those they'll probably look a lot better -Exotoro Bikini Babes Part 2: Butt Loverz colored the syi one here is a version without any words or symbols enjoy! -Exotoro Bikini Babes Part 3: Salad Gurl and now ive done crymsia too. i made her legs and arms too long in the original sketch so if she seems kind off too small or off, it's because i had to make a lot of the lines freehand as opposed to tracing them. -Exotoro Umbrella Game The thing is that I'm not sure how things are gonna go but it's only two classes and they don't even last that long. I freak out because I expect the worst but realistically it's not gonna put that much of a dent into my time here or on Fantendo. We do need to figure out when we're doing that Umbrella Game though. -Exotoro sounds good. -Exotoro Re:oh hey Like I said with what you wrote on your user page, that was one of the sweetest things anyone's wrote about me and it feels really good after years of being talked down by... others. I don't think you said anything confusing like you were implying with your small text. Considering how many of your games were based off your nightmares, it's nice to hear that you had a really nice dream. Don't be afraid either about me bumping you off; in fact I'm more worried about the opposite actually because you've said I can be kind of rude from time to time and... I have a couple of issues that really only Pablo knows about. Honestly I'm not sure what to say about the whole "non-platonic" love thing. I love you too, maybe not like that, but I care about you a lot and if anything happened to you I would be utterly devastated. I wish the best for you, I really do. Whatever job you get, wherever you go, you don't deserve to be unhappy. It's kind of short but I'm happy that I can make you happy and comfortable. Let me know if you need anything or if you just want to talk and I'll be willing to do that. -Exotoro Alright! Cool. If you wanna start now, go ahead. I dunno what it'll be called or any of the characters will be but that happened with The Mysterious Five Project and that turned out pretty well. -Exo yeah sounds good sorry about your headache, hope you get better -Exo The amount of characters... hrm. Since it's two people the amount of characters could be like... I wanna say maybe a 100 or so would be good? That of course depends on how much work we want to put into the characters and what kind of stuff we're gonna add in. Right now I'll tentatively say 100 but if it ends up being a lot more work than either of us wants to do we can cut it down. -Exo Eyo I heard that you moved to here and I am sorry that you didn't feel comfortable on fantendo :< I'll come around here on lapis from time to time if i want to talk to you or something :p. anyway got any requests? I don't have any at the moment so I can do them for you :) -Waffle bloop yeah I will do them :P -Waffle Chat? Well, I am wondering: Do you still go on to Fantendo chat? If not, meet me on Lapis chat if it's not too late. -Ice Alrighty, maybe we could try tommorow? -Ice I'm on rn if you wanna join -Ice Yo Want to go on Lapis Chat? Drackula (talk) 21:01, February 15, 2016 (UTC) I used RPG Maker MV, it is paid, but there is a 30-day free trial version. Or you can get it free if you look at the right places. ;) Hey So I finished A Non-Meme Title's character roster over on Fantendo (minus the ten DLC fighters). Since you probably have gotten some stuff done, I figured you could make some of the icons like you wanted to. For some of them you simply have to change the blue icon color to red or vice versa. Sorry I apogise for forgetting to credit you for making the tier, so i fixed that by adding credit to you at the bottom. Once again, I do Apogise. Thektdude (talk) 16:02, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Its ok. Thektdude (talk) 16:12, February 20, 2016 (UTC) So... I guess you are still angry that I cheated for a feature on Fantendo? ITV Dude (talk) 17:30, February 20, 2016 (UTC) Let's make this a thing. We were talking about possibly extending it into a relationship on the chat earlier and I think we both came to the agreement that we could ask each other out at any time. So you know what? I'm asking you out. Let's try this whole relationship thing out. -Exo LMFAO Which "problems" are these? Trying to be nice and getting to know everybody? Helping everybody out? Ah, okay, I'll take that into consideration for the future. ITV Dude (talk) 10:34, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Okay, let's see... "You are incredibly egotistical" Okay, really, dude. That is a big exaggeration. I don't see how I have ego anymore. Maybe I have a tiny bit, but meh. "make comments that aren't funny" Dude, at least I try to be funny, and I don't really do that much anymore anyway. "you try and "beg" for people to either rate you higher on their tiers or indirectly insult them on their pages by calling their stuff merely "okay" or things like that because they don't say your stuff is cool either." No. I just wondered. That's all. And no. I say what I think is true about articles. "Not to mention your meatpuppetry, that was low enough on its own." Fair enough, but I thought you said you were past that. Well, never mind. I try to be nice to you, but it seems you are just taking it for granted and being too stubborn. Oh well. ITV Dude (talk) 14:21, February 21, 2016 (UTC) sweet invader you're my sweet invader, infiltrating my heart and mind... I love you. -Exo You are so beautiful and amazing even in mii form. When I get back home ill send you an Helena mii. I love you so, so, so much. -exo Mii of mii here you go, my love. -Exo (i should probably make a signature here, haha)